<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owltober 30th: Cursed by Maxrimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281317">Owltober 30th: Cursed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus'>Maxrimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Luz is too good to Lilith, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith transforms for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owltober 30th: Cursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this was originally going to be an Eda&amp;Lilith fic but then I wrote yesterdays so I decided to shake it up a bit and explore more reasons for best girl Luz Noceda to be best girl. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz, for once, was enjoying the quiet of the Owl House. Eda and King were out working the market and Luz was just sitting in the living room, working on some new glyphs she was trying to find. Suddenly, she was startled out of her mid-afternoon peace by a rending screech from somewhere else in the house. Luz remembered then that she wasn’t alone. Lilith was home, and that scream could only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz sprang into action, heading towards Eda’s room. They hadn’t been sure if it would happen, if sharing the curse would cause a transformation or not, but they had stocked up on elixir just in case. Luz grabbed a couple of bottles, just in case, and cautiously approached Lilith’s room, light glyphs in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gently eased the door open, peeking inside. She saw that the room was still well lit and inside there was a large creature, black feathers, sleek wings. A raven beast, apparently, as opposed to Eda’s owl form. The creature’s body language seemed to imply fright and anxiousness, more than aggression or anger. Luz gently opened the door, softly speaking. “Lilith? It’s Luz. Can you understand me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith’s head and body whipped around at the sudden sound, and Luz could see that one of her eyes was green. Partial transformation, much easier to deal with than a full one. Lilith, upon seeing Luz, seemed to recognize her. But instead of approaching, Lilith’s body language became more reserved, more afraid, and she drew herself back into a corner. Luz’s eyebrows furrowed as she searched Lilith’s eye and she thought she saw… guilt? Luz sighed, her heart softening slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held out a hand, slowly approaching the raven beast. “Hey. Lilith. It’s ok. I’m just here to help. You can trust me. I’m not going to hurt you.” She stopped about 5 feet away from Lilith, hand extended, continuing to mutter soft reassurances. Lilith looked up, one green eye conflicted. But after a moment she approached, placing her head gently against Luz’s outstretched palm. Luz smiled, softly petting Lilith’s head. “Good good. Now.” Luz quickly produced a potion, uncorking it with her thumb. “Drink this, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She offered the bottle to Lilith who stared at it warily for a second before a look of recognition seemed to cross her eyes and she reached out, taking the bottle in her mouth and drinking it. As it emptied the raven feathers molted away, revealing Lilith kneeling on the ground, eyes blinking to clear her head. She looked up at Luz, eyes wide and concerned. She quickly marshaled her features into the mask she usually wore. “L-Luz. Um. Hello.” She stood up, dusting off her knees. “What um. What brings you to my room?” She stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded, remembering how Eda had gone through similar bouts of amnesia after a transformation. “You had transformed Lilith.” Lilith’s eyes widened again, and Luz could tell Lilith was inspecting her for injuries. Luz smiled softly. “I was able to bring you some elixir, and you were only half-transformed, so it was easy enough to get you to take it. But now that we know you can transform, you should start taking elixirs anytime you feel particularly drained. I’m sure Eda can give you more specifics about what it feels like right before a transformation but for now, here.” She hands Lilith the satchel with a few extra vials of elixir in them. “Also, if you see feathers, definitely take an elixir. Sometimes the transformation comes on all at once, but sometimes it takes a couple of hours and gives you plenty of warning. So be careful, and watch for signs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith nodded a little numbly, processing all the information Luz had given her. She was really quite knowledgeable for a human, although she had been living with Eda and her curse for almost a month before Lilith showed up. She cleared her throat, looking down at Luz. “Thank you for this Luz. You didn’t have to help me, but you did. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz waves a hand at that. “It’s nothing. Just because you tried to kill me doesn’t mean I have to be mean. Two wrongs don’t make a right, and you’re trying to be better.” She smiled at Lilith, who was standing there a little dumbstruck. “Anyway, I really gotta figure out this new glyph so I’m gonna head out.” Luz went to leave the room, before turning back around one last time. “Oh and you should get some water, Eda’s usually pretty dehydrated after a transformation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith just stood there, although she was rather parched, and marveled. This human, this Luz, could really just be that forgiving, even of someone like her. Lilith really started to understand why her sister was so enamored with the girl, and it was just then that Lilith truly resolved to do everything she could to repay both of their kindness. She didn’t deserve it, but they gave it anyway. She could learn a lot from them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!</p><p>I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/<br/>From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>